Sakura Blossoms
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Katsuya is to be married to the daughter of a high ranking official. He is told that he will not want for anything ever again. Why, then, does he want for something? Why does his heart ache every time he sees that young boy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enough said.

This is set in the past in a different world. No one is a duelist and unless it states in the story they're not related. Hopefully this comes out right.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Meeting

Katsuya walked through the halls of his future father-in-law's house. In just four days he would be married to a high ranking woman of the Fujikara family. His parents were quite excited as he would be the first one to move up in the family since his father's brother had married a cousin of the Emperor. Mai, his soon-to-be wife, was a pretty girl and enjoyable to be around, but sometimes Katsuya would find his attention wandering to the white haired boy that knelt in the corner of the sitting room. Every time he went to visit Mai Fujikara the young boy was there, in the same spot, staring at the floor.

Katsuya shook his head to clear it and found that he had wandered into the garden whilst he was deep in thought. The sakura trees were in full bloom and the moon shone onto the fountain nestled in the middle of the garden. A soft smile crossed the eighteen year old's face as his eyes traveled down the path of moonbeam and across the sleeping form of the white haired mystery boy. Katsuya walked over and sat on the bench next to the younger boy. His gaze crawled across the boy, starting at the shining white hair and ending at his bare feet. The boy stirred a little bit and rolled over on the stone bench. He mumbled something in his sleep before falling back into the deep slumber that had grasped him earlier that evening.

Katsuya couldn't help but notice that the boy looked even sweeter then the stone woman that made up the fountain. She was Quan Yin the Chinese goddess of mercy. The water ran in rivulets from the crown on her head to fall down her face, almost like tears, and get caught in her cupped hands before spilling over into the basin filled with bamboo and koi. Katsuya decided that he would enjoy spending time here especially if the boy also came here often. The Jonouchi descendant was quite befuddled as to why he'd rather spend time with the boy than his new wife, but figured it was because the young child was the only other male in the house.

The Fujikaras had 12 children; all but one of them were girls ranging from between the ages of 29 and 7. Katsuya knew Ren was the youngest at 7 and Yuna was the oldest at 29. His future wife, Mai, was 20. He believed the boy was about 14. The family has been going strong since the late 1500's. They were a huge producer of tea and the family coffers weren't just deep but also lined in silk as the family often tied the knot with other families of high influence. That was the reason Katsuya couldn't understand why he was chosen to marry Hawijuha's rumored favorite daughter. He and his clan came from a modest background of farmers. They weren't lacking but they also weren't rich.

Katsuya shrugged at the strangeness of it all and trailed his fingers across the cool water of the fountain. He glanced again at the boy only to find to his surprise a pair of cranberry colored eyes staring back at him. The boy was sitting against the other side of the bench, his bare feet resting on the cold stone and his head resting on his knees that he had drawn up against his chest. Katsuya smiled softly at the boy. "Um hi. I'm sorry to bother you and didn't mean to wake you."

The boy returned his smile almost shyly and replied in a voice so soft that Katsuya had to lean forward to hear. " It's not a problem at all. You didn't wake me anyway. You're Jonouchi-San right? I'm Kin-Taro but my mother calls me Noah." He held out a pale hand and Katsuya shook it. "You know the story of Kin-Taro, the strong boy right?" Katsuya nodded his head and realized he was still holding the boy's hand. "Well, whereas he was strong and able to kill demons I'm most definitely not and would rather not kill anything. So you can just call me Noah or Kin if it pleases you. After all you'll be calling me kin soon enough. " The boy paused and a frown crossed his angelic features. "Sorry that wasn't really that funny. My father says I'm not serious enough and that I'll never get a wife because of it unless he pays the other family to take me." The smile spread across his face again and his eyes lit up as the two young men locked gazes. "That's OK with me though. Why would I want to marry and settle down when there are so many places to travel? I'd like to just pack a small crate one day, strap it to a horse, and follow the silk road all the way to the end."

Katsuya tilted his head and his smile grew wider as he listened to the boy. "That does sound pretty exciting." Noah beamed up at him.

"Does that mean you will go with me?" he asked in that whispery voice of his. Just then a shadow fell across the two boys as someone stepped in front of the lamps placed by the door.

"It's time to come inside, Noah-Chan. Oh, Jonouchi-sempai I didn't realize you were out here. Shouldn't you be in your room resting for tomorrows proceedings? After all the Katsuyato priestess will be here in the morning and I know Mai-chan wishes for both of you to meet with her." The woman speaking was a rather large but soft-hearted lady that Katsuya knew had raised the children since they were young. Noah frowned again and crawled off the stone seat. He reached the doorway and turned around to wave shyly at Katsuya before following the caretaker inside and down the hallway. Katsuya followed the two at a slower pace and came to a stop outside his rooms. Once inside he quickly undressed and crawled into his futon, dampened the lantern for the night, and fell to sleep dreaming of traveling to far off places.

* * *

Well what do you think so far? I think it's coming out pretty good. There will be one more chapter for this story which I'll upload tomorrow, then one more chapter for the other story before I upload the third one. I know the other story might not suit any yaoi readers but you will be confused in the last story if you don't read it.

Sincerely,

Chazz-It-Up


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own yugioh. This will be the last part for this story. The remaining chapters will be combined with my other story into a new story. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Planning

Over the next few weeks Katsuya settled down more to talking with his father-in-law during the day, deciding what would be his duties within the family. At night he and Noa would dream up wild stories about what would happen when they went along the road. Noa had quite the vivid imagination always talking of making it all the way to the Western Sea. The younger boy told Katsuya that he wanted to set up his own business selling silk to other merchants. Katsuya laughed at this which made the boy's pretty face wrinkle up into a pout. Noa asked often when they were leaving but Katsuya changed the subject fast each time. How could he tell the boy that they weren't ever leaving? They each had a duty to the family that they couldn't just skip out on. It was these thoughts that kept Katsuya up late at night. His soon to be wife and he didn't sleep in the same room yet. Katsuya anxiously asked if that could wait until after the marriage and his father readily agreed.

Katsuya sat up staring out the window and across the sleeping city. A soft glow from the moon filtered in through the window but it was not this disturbance that had caused Katsuya to awaken. More and more lately he had begun to dream of wandering along a trail. Nothing was on either side of the trail. It was just a dirt road with a black void to each side. Katsuya was alone on this road for most the journey until the very end where a white haired boy was waiting with an outstretched hand. Katsuya couldn't understand what this meant and even went to a shaman to sort through it. Katsuya didn't believe in such things but for now he was desperate for answers.

Finally after more than two months of the plaguing nightmares, he began to talk to merchants. The spring season was just starting up, winter having dwindled to nothing this past week, and he knew the traveling merchants would be heading over to China within the next week or two. He inquired about costs for going with them as a hired bodyguard. Most of them, when told of Katsuya's experience with a sword and bow, agreed to have him come along free in exchange for keeping them safe along the way. When Katsuya mentioned taking Noa, though, all of them shook their heads. There were myths amongst traveling merchants about a white haired woman who raised demons to wreck her enemies. Katsuya himself had heard the stories when his mother used them to threaten him after he had done something wrong. There was no problem should Katsuya want to go alone, but he knew he wouldn't leave Noa.

Finally, desperate and unable to figure out what to do, he tracked down his younger "brother" and talked to Noa. Seeing the beautiful smile grace Noa's features made the annoyance of finding someone with whom they could travel completely worth it. Noa bounced around on the stone bench and nearly fell off. Katsuya laughed and held him back so he wouldn't. Noa's arms wrapped around Katsuya in a big hug before the albino pulled away and crawled onto the rim of the fountain.

"So you mean it then? We are really going to leave?" The young boy's features twisted up in a hopeful smile.

Katsuya smiled back and nodded. "Yes we really are Noa. I want to leave as soon as possible but finding someone to take us ..." Noa brought a hand to his hair and began to twirl a snow white lock. A small frown crossed his face.

"Is it because.." he asked softly. Katsuya nodded sadly. "Well then leave it to me, I'll find someone to cart us over to China and after that we don't need nobody. Just us and a couple horses to cart our valuables." Noa began sputtering off about everything that they would do once they are away from Japan.

"You do realize it's not going to be as easy as that, right Noa?" The use of honorifics was dropped between the two of them and had been for quite some time. "We have to not only get over there but also have to find a way to make money along the way." The younger boy just nodded and bounced even more in his seat. Katsuya laughed again realizing any serious speech about their travels would have to wait until after the younger boy had calmed down. " Go to bed, Noa. We'll talk tomorrow afternoon." Noa looked up at his idol and shook his head.

"I won't be able to sleep after this," he retorted, but hopped off the bench and gave Katsuya a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying off to bed. Katsuya was a little surprised at this display of affection but followed his own advice and went to his room. That night neither got much sleep. Noa bounced around his room all night in amazement and delight while Katsuya stared out the window thinking of the younger boy's kiss.

The two weren't the only members of the house hold to not get much sleep. Hawijuha, having heard the two boy's proclamations, also stayed up wondering what he was going to do. His daughter had all but fallen in love with the Jonouchi heir, and to see his youngest son display such blasphemous affections towards a soon-to-be married person, and a man at that made, Hawijuha's blood boil. He felt no love for his albino son.

The next morning Katsuya woke to a sunny and bright day. Despite the warm weather Katsuya couldn't help but think that something was wrong. After getting dressed, stubbing his toes twice, he wandered over to the porch and sat down on a chair before digging into his breakfast. He frowned when he noticed his rice was a little dry. Shrugging at it he figured the cook was sick. Later that day he slammed his hand in a horse stirrup. Sighing, he just crawled in his bedroom and laid down on his futon admitting the day was all around horrible. He smiled softly to himself, well almost horrible. After all he did get to see Noa at the end of the day. He found himself getting more and more attached to the other boy while seldom thinking of his future wife.

Katsuya paced by the fountain later that night. The whole day was bad but tonight would be great. Noa had promised to find someone to take them and Katsuya whole-heartily thought the younger boy would. Plus a small part of Katsuya was hoping for another hug. He hadn't ever thought of himself as having such feelings towards another male but with Noa it just seemed natural. Katsuya hugged himself, trying to save body heat as the night was unnaturally cold. A few more moments passed by and Katsuya began to get anxious. Usually the white haired boy made it to their not so secret spot first, but tonight he was nowhere to be seen.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen him around all day," Katsuya said softly to himself. He frowned but sat down, deciding to wait for another half an hour or so before heading off to bed. Maybe the boy got busy or had to go somewhere, Katsuya concluded. He was a little hurt that Noa-taro hadn't mentioned being absent but it wasn't like they were more than just friends. Maybe something happened to him. Katsuya laughed foolishly. The house was more then secure with plenty of guards around. Nothing could possibly have happened to Noa. Another few moments passed before Katsuya sighed and wandered off to bed.

Mai looked at her soon to be husband. All day Katsuya had seemed even more distracted then usual. She scooted closer to Katsuya, her rose red lips coming up in a small pout. "Katsuya, what's wrong?" she asked, nuzzling against the man's cheek. Katsuya sat up straighter with a start. He looked at Mai, then looked at the ground, then back at Mai. They were walking around the village accompanied by three guards who hung back so as to give the appearance of privacy. It was the following afternoon and still Katsuya had not caught sight of the young albino.

"Um well actually Mai do you know the whereabouts of.." Katsuya trailed off unable to finish his sentence. Catching on, Mai shook her head.

"My little brother, whom you seem to be so fond of?" She asked more then a little ticked that Katsuya had brought up her brother when they were suppose to be enjoying themselves. Pulling Katsuya over to a stall that sold silk scarves from China she tried on a few all the while frowning at Katsuya. "No I haven't seen him for the past week or two," she said. Noting that Katsuya wasn't even looking at her made her frown deepen before she turned to the shop keep. She leaned across the table and began to flirt with the other man. Glancing into the polished metal that served as a mirror for customers she realized Katsuya had still not looked up from the ground. His fingers were lazily petting a piece of white silk. Mai's eyes hardened and she threw down the silk scarf, grabbed Katsuya's hand, and tugged him off towards their house once again. Once home she quickly deposited the boy at his room before marching up to her father's study. She slipped inside and sat on one of the ornate cushions facing the desk where her father sat.

Katsuya himself couldn't care less about the antics of his wife. "No," he growled to himself. He had to quit thinking that way because they weren't going to be married. Katsuya and Noa were running off together so there would be no wedding. He slammed his hand into his rolled out futon angrily. Sighing softly he took a couple of deep breaths. "Calm yourself Katsuya. Noa is fine. He safe, he's alright."

* * *

I do love reviews : )

Chazz-It-Up


End file.
